The Son of Neptune and The Daughters of Zeus
by theDAUGHTERSofZeus
Summary: Two girls who've read the books are in for an adventure. What they thought to be only fiction turns out to be reality one day... Guess they should have listened to Percy's warning in the first book. They journey to Camp Half-Blood, but it won't be easy when that night they get claimed by their father and everyone thinks they're the reason for Percy's disappearance. I no own PJO
1. Chapter 1

The Son of Neptune and the Daughters of Zeus

Chapter 1: The goat tells us we're half-bloods

"Done!" screamed the 14 year old girl. "I'm done with the Percy Jackson Series and Mark of Athena!"

This girl was Alexie Jones, she had straight dark brown hair, and eyes that had the same color. Shann, her older sister answered, "You do know that I finished those books waaay before you, right?"

Shann had wavy dark brown hair, purple glasses, and black eyes. She was only 5 minutes older than Aleixe but Alexie was still taller than her (only by a few inches).

"Yeah so what?" Alexie snapped back, just then their mother Lisa entered their room. "What are you girls doing still awake? You still have school tomorrow. Go to sleep now." She closed the lights and the two girls climbed onto their separate bed on both sides of the room.

-Next Morning (in school)-

The two girls were sitting quietly, at least they were trying to, it was their last period: English and they were literally suffering. Their teacher Mr. Ferm had given them a 200 word essay about why reading is important, which wasn't helping with their dyslexia. They both had it and ADHD too, Shann's dyslexia was tougher though reason why she wore glasses (A/N: Probably isn't true in real life, just bare with us please.), their two bestfriends Jake and Nico were a row ahead of them so they could only talk two one another, "Jason and Percy were really cool when they were fighting at the Mark of Athena, don't you think?" Alexie whispered

"Yeah they were." Shann whispered back.

They were whispering really quietly but of course heard them, "Shann, Alexie could I talk to you please?" told them to follow him and they did. They ended up in front of the canteen, which was empty, no sign of . Just then they heard a growl from behind them, "SHANN, ALEXIE RUN!" it was Jake and although they both wondered how he got there, his advice sounded pretty good so they followed it. They kept running until they managed to hail a taxi. The driver asked, "Where to?"

"Uhhm, number 28, Sycamore Street! And please make it fast!" Alexie said quickly.

When the two girls got home, they immediately looked for their mother. "Mom? Mooom?! -Do you think she's home?" "Guess not. But we have to contact her! Get the phone!" Suddenly the sound of a schreeching car came from outside. They immediately ran to the source of the sound and ran into their mother who was waiting for them. "I heard about what happened. Get in the car!"

A/N: Cliffie! Sorry about I hope you find the first chapter ok though we worked really hard on it.

Yeah I said WE, me and my bestfriend share this account and this our first story, so sorry if its not as nice as you expected….

~theDaughterofZeus


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Our Father Blasts Us With Lightning

"Where are we going?" Shann asked. "To a camp." Their mom replied in a worried voice. "What? Like – summer camp or something?" Alexie said curiously even if sheknew it wasn't just a friendly summer camp they were going to. "No, it's a… special for special people." "Are you gonna take to an asylum?!" the sisters said together. "NO! I meant that you two are special in a good way."

"Mom," Shann said in a gentle voice, "Do you mean Camp Half-Blood?"

Their mom took a sharp right and nodded, the girls looked at each other and gulped. Although being a half-blood might be fun it would also be dangerous. "Who's our father?" Alexie asked, "You have to find out for yourselves."

Their mom dropped them off on the edge of the hill and drove off once theygot down. The two girls made their way past the pine tree they knew to be Thalia's tree and kept walking till they reached the porch of the Big House. Just as they thought Chiron was there playing pinochle with Mr. D, Annabeth was there too, but she looked distraught "Percy must still be missing by the look of Annabeth." Alexie whispered to Shann who only nodded in response. "Umm… hi." Shann said "I'm Shann Jones and this is my sister Alexie," she pointed over to Alexie before continuing "We just got here." "Go talk to Chiron, over there." Annabeth said pointing at the centaur. As they approached Chiron, Alexie noticed a tree nymph kiss a satyr on the cheek. "Hey, look!" she nudged Shann who laughed lightly and accidentally bumbed to Chiron. "Uh, we are soooo so-sorry sir." Alexie stuttered and stopped herself thinkinh that they were actually talking to THE Chiron."It is quite alright, my child. May I ask who guided you here?" "Our mom, sir." "No, no. Who is the one that informed yourmother about this?" The girls only cocked their heads in confusion. "We don't know, sir—" "Please call me Chiron." Suddenly Jake, their bestfriend appeared. "Hey you guys." He smiled. Jake looked scruffier thatn usual, he was limping, and chewing on a can. "Jake! What happened? And back there… was that a Lastreagonian?" Alexie asked one question after another. "Well, Nico was there and since he's a halfblood he fought it and…." "Wait a minute! Nico's a halfblood?!" Shann exclaimed. "Yeah…pretty much. But, how come you guys know ehat a Lastreagonian is?"

"Internet?"

Jake still looked suspicious, but he let it pass. "Now why don't we find someone that can give you both a tour?" "I'll do it." Annabeth said gloomily.

The tour lasted for the rest of the day and when it was done Annabeth sent them to the Hermes Cabin where they were welcomed warmly by two girls, Paisley unclaimed and Sofiah (Sof-yah) daughter of Athena.

The next morning, Shann and Alexie woke up to the shout of: "Waaaaake UP!"

"Getting up, getting up…" Shann muttered. When they started breakfast Alexie and Shann tried to make small talk with Paisley and Sofiah. "So, have you guys been claimed yet?" "No, not yet" Alexie said through a mouthful of waffles.

Once breakfast was over the two girls went over to Chiron, "Chiron, we were wondering how long we would have to wait until we got claimed. Also what we could while we're here." Shann said standing beside Alexie who wa fidgeting with her hands, just as excited as her sister. "Well Shann, Alexie I don't think you must wait any longer since the gods have sworn to claim their children. But for the time being, while we sort your schedule, you may help build the Argo II." Chiron told them the directions and the girls nodded their thanks before leaving and running towards the forest. Before they knew it though they were lost, "I swear we've walked past that tree three times." Shann said exasperate. They felt like they've been running around the forest for hours, they were passing by another bush when they heard a rustle from behind it. The girls waited preparing for the worst when a nymph came out. "She seems familiar." Alexie said. "Yeah she does." Shann paused for a while, thinking hard, then she said "I got it! She's Juniper, Grover's girlfriend."

Alexie nodded and they walked over to the tree nymph and asked for directions. Juniper led them through the forest, canopies of trees until they heard the sounds of construction. "Thanks Juniper!" Shann said before Juniper disappeared back into the forest. They looked for Annabeth and asked her what they were going to do, Annabeth assigned them to help mount Festus's head. The two girls got to the top quickly, only to find put that the floor hadn't been built yet. The people were walking on beams, some of them would wobble occasionally, but other than that everything was movibng swiftly.

They found Leo with a safety harness around his waist and Festus's head on a table beside him. "Hey, you too must be the new campers. I'm Leo Valdez, Master Engineer and Captain of the Argo II."

~TIME SKIP~

The conch horn blew in the distance, signaling that it was time for dinner. The girls still weren't hungry so they decided to take a walk on the beach. As they were walking, they heard someone call their names. "Shann, Alexie!" They turned around and saw Leo running towards them. "What are you guys doing here? It's dinner time, you know." "We weren't hungry so…" Alexie started. "So we took a walk." Shann finished. Leo nodded and they started chatting, they talked about…. Anything they could talk about. When they used up all their energy they just sat there in comfortable silence. All of a sudden the skies darkened and the air suddenly smelled of Ozone.

Leo watched as a bright and powerful lightning bolt strike Alexie and Shann with a loud 'BOOM!' Immediately campers started running towards the beach and staring at the large crater where Alexie and Shann were standing on perfectly unscated. Alexie carried an electric blue bow, a quiver of arrows strapped to her back and a dagger pocketed in her boot, Shann had a short sword and a knife pouch strapped to her waist and a dagger strapped to her leg. They noticed that their weapons were made of celestial bronze and mortal steel, how that happened they didn't want to know. "Woah," Leo muttered, "I think you two just got claimed." "By… Zeus?" Alexie squeaked. Leo nodded and said "Come on I'll show you to your cabin. I think Jason will be happy to know he has new sisters." As they walked by, campers muttered things like, "It's your fault Percy disappeared." And some "Freaks." Or "Unwanted creeps."

So far they've only made three friends, four if their brother would like them.


	3. Author's Note Really Important & SORRY!

Hey guys I swore to myself I would never do one of these cursed Author's Note but I have to…. I'm not deleting this story, I'm changing Shann's age to 5 minutes older than Alexie. SO yeah they're twins but they don't look alike sorry…. Oh and tell me who they should be paired up with, because my bestfriend thinks that Alexie should be paired up with an OC by the name Felix de Janze(Yan-zah) a son of Apollo, I don't really know what to do but pleeeaase we need suggestions. Oh and my bestfriend thinks Alexie's sister should be paired with Leo….

Pls. review or PM us your response BYE!

P.S. Call me Moony I'm one of the authors of this fanfic, because as you know me and my bestfriend (I still don't know what she wants to be called.) share this account and are writing this fanfic together….

ALRIGHT OFFICIALLY BYE, my peeps (I think)

-Moony


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We Meet Our Roman Brother

The two girls entered their new cabin and found Jason sitting on one of the beds. "What are you doing here?" Jason asked the. "Well, turns out we're your sisters." "Really? What weapons d'you get?" "Bow and arrows, and a dagger." Alexie said  
"Knife pouch, short sword and dagger." Shann said. Jason nodded and said, "Alright, you guys can take those two beds over there." He pointed over at two beds right infront of Zeus's statue. The two girls looked at each other and nodded, they pushed their beds to the left side of the room just beyond the statues gaze. "Guess we have something in common. We don't like statues watching us while we sleep." Jason said with a chuckle. After a few minutes of getting to know each other, Jason called a lights out.

After breakfast the next morning the two girls took off for training with their brother. Jason taught them everything he could with their weapons and they learned a thing or two about their powers too. After hours of training, Jason and the two girls sat on the warm grass. "So, how are things?" Shann threw a friendly punch at her brother who mouthed an 'OW' and smiled. "Yeah, how are you and Piper?" Alexie joined in – "How - how do you know about me and Piper?" "Uh…" Alexie glanced over at Shann, in need of help. "Uhm. No, she meant pepper – Do you like pepper? Cause I do!" Shann frantically rambled on about pepper, until Alexie thumped her on the back and said "Hey Jason, what do you mean 'You and Piper' Are you guys like, dating?" "We are." Jason blushed, the scar on his lip stretched as he smiled. Shann and Alexie joked with him until tears rolled down their cheeks. "Well Jason, we have to go help Leo on building the Argo II now."

"Bye."

The two girls ventured back to the forest and took the last route they took, until they remembered that they got lost using that path. "Well, we'll just have to hope Juniper's in the bushes… again." Just then a rustle came from the bushes - again. Instead of Juniper though it was Jake who appeared. "Lost?" "Yeah, pretty much" Jake led them to the construction site and was about to leave, when Shann gripped his arm. "What happened to Nico?" Alexie realized that they have completely forgotten about Nico. Jake just smiled apologetically and shrugged. "Ask Chiron. He probably knows." But the girls did know what happened, Nico was taken by the giant and imprisoned and it was all because of them.

It was already dinner when Shann and Alexie finished their work. "Hey what took you guys so long?" Jason asked when they finally sat down, "We got lost. Again" Shann said picking up a slice of pizza from a passing nymph, "Blue cherry coke." She said to her goblet, she always wondered what it tasted like and why Percy liked it. As she took a sip a drop fell from her goblet and onto the table, and a certain daughter of Athena saw this. Alexie was eating her spaghetti, when Chiron pounded his hoof calling for everyone's attention, that was when Leo entered, his body covered in grease and a grin on his face. He walked right up to Chiron and whispered something in his ear which Chiron answered with a nod, Leo then walked to his table and sat down. "Campers, I have good news, the Argo II is finished!" Everyone cheered, "And since Alexie and Shann have worked really hard they get to go with the others!" "But we can't, only the seven heroes can!" Shann realizing her mistake sat back down. Everyone was quiet, everyone stared at the daughter of Zeus who somehow knew about the prophecy. The silence was broken when Annabeth lunged at the small girl and started punching every inch of skin she could, "Alexie, don't just stand there. HELP ME!" At these words, Alexie tackled Annabeth to the ground and helped her sister up while Annabeth was still in shock. The twins hid behind Jason as thunder whirled in the sky. Annabeth kept struggling as Chiron held her back. "How you guys know about the prophecy?!" Jason shouted over the sound of thunder. "INTERNET?!" the two girls shouted in unison.


End file.
